


like smoke, like white smoke

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Other, Winter, i guess, soft mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My head is swimming.A Pointless college au that no one will read because of the secondhand embarrassment from my shitty writing.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader





	like smoke, like white smoke

He stands there as if he isn’t there at all, completely incongruous to the college environment- hell, which 18 year old would wear black slacks and a blazer to college?  
You walk past him, as if he is a statue, but you don’t admire him, you act as if he’s not even there. 

His Korean rolls smoothly off his tongue, and it comes as a shock to your ears- why was he speaking Korean all of a sudden?  
  
“Are you not even going to look at me?”  
You can hear the smug smile on his face, you’d bet anything his hands were shoved into his trousers, looking like he could walk down a fashion show and the camera shutters would go crazy.  
You turn around with a sigh, condensation comes out of your mouth, it’s peak winter.  
You briefly meet eyes, giving a look to him as if saying ‘follow me’ - and he complies, smiling sheepishly, walking behind you. 

Faintly, a christmas song is playing out of the speakers from the corners of the front building, and it steals away softly once you get further away from the college. 

You look up at Mingyu, who holds an expression of hesitance.  
  
“What is it?”  
He sighs softly, bringing his hands out from his pockets, his shoulders sagging slightly.  
  
“I’m cold,” he extends his hands towards you,  
“Let me hold you?”  
  
You scoff, “First of all, you should have thought about that before you came out the house looking like a damn model, secondly my class starts-“,  
  
“You think I look good?”  
You stop, narrowing your eyes at Mingyu, who strolls closer to you, a growing grin blooming on his face,  
  
“Mingyu-“ you start,  
his hands find yours in your coat pocket, intertwining your fingers together and all attempts of argument dissipates on your tongue.  
His fingers are ice cold.  
  
“Idiot. You’re freezing,” you say, worry etching onto your face, your expression betraying your words.  
  
Mingyu pouts, “Mmh, you’re making me warmer,”  
he shortens the gap intervening you both, until his hot breath fans your face. 

There’s no smoke forming between the two of you. 

“You were saying?”, amusement glinting in his eyes, knowing what the space, or the lack of, between the two of you does to you.  
  
“You are impossibe.” you huff out, and push him off slowly. He takes out the timetable you folded too many times out of your pocket,  
  
“I’ll meet you when I’m free”,  
“Mingyu, we don’t have any frees together, plus i’m going to be in the library. I need to cram for my exams”,  
he pouts again, and you hold back every ounce of you that wants to meet his lips.  
  
“I’m gonna miss a lesson. I want to-“  
you take the paper away from him, “don’t even think about it Mingyu.” You give him those eyes that suggest no room for argument. 

As if time condenses itself to only it’s bittersweet moments, Mingyu closes into you again, his voice low and soft,  
  
“If you say so,” and places a gentle kiss on the corner of your mouth.  
You want to pull him back, for a proper kiss. But instead, you stand still with your feet showing no desire to move an inch. 

The paper is no longer in your hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, what a shit show! I’m sorry you had to read through that. Still, please leave some feedback! On how I can improve, what you (shockingly) liked, or what you didn’t. Thank you for reading!


End file.
